Tú eres mi familia
by Skipper1
Summary: "Te quedas solo. La presión es demasiada. Ya no puedes más. ¿La única opción es quebrarte y sufrir, o mirarte a ti mismo, conversar contigo y darte cuenta que siempre vivirás contigo mientras sigas en este mundo? Puede que termines tomando la decisión más importante de tu vida".


¡Saludos! Me tienen aquí de vuelta ya que he decidido participar en una dinámica más por parte de la página de facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball**. La dinámica trata de escribir ya sea one-shots o drabbles en relación a Trunks llamada **Reto Hope** , ya que faltan 12 días para que Mirai Trunks regrese a la carga en Dragon Ball Super y se le hará un homenaje de esta manera.

Pues he decido participar y aquí tienen los elementos de hoy en los cuales está basado este primer fic de la temática de este concurso:

Día: **1.**

Género: **Familia.**

Que lo disfruten. ;)

* * *

 **Tú eres mi familia**

* * *

La devastación te deja solo, pues acaba con todo lo que está a tu alrededor. Aun cuando tengas toda la naturaleza y todo el aire del mundo para seguir respirando, todo eso, sin importar su belleza en la retina ni la brisa en la cara, tu sufrimiento lo hace pasar por un filtro de putrefacción que lo contamina todo.

Aun cuando su madre todavía vivía a su lado, no puede quitarse el temer que algún día ya no estará con él por la amenaza de los androides.

Su maestro Gohan murió en manos de esos malditos. Juró venganza, pero lo cierto es que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que todo esto ocurrió tan de repente que estos últimos días han sido una maldita pesadilla donde apenas podía consigo mismo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas para salir de todo esto? Era demasiado peso sobre sus jóvenes hombros. ¿Y si él fallaba después de hacer ese viaje necesario en el tiempo para advertir a sus amigos de lo que se viene? Entonces todo estará totalmente perdido.

Se salió sin haberle avisado a su madre aun sabiendo del peligro de dejarla sola. Pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba ordenar su cabeza y desahogarse.

Caminando con desolación entre las calles llenas de escombros de ciudades, de pronto nota el reflejo de su figura en uno de los pequeños lagos. Se detuvo ahí notando lo patético que se veía, lo demacrado y asustado que estaba, con todo el cuerpo temblándole sin control alguno.

No tuvo la tolerancia de verse a los ojos, disimuló la mirada por sus propias facciones para evitarse a sí mismo y se apartó de ahí.

\- "Me has roto…"

Su conciencia, con alguna voz extraña dentro de su cabeza, le habló. Él ya llevaba horas y horas caminando por un desierto, con la arena empujada por el fuerte viento sobre su cara y su ropa, tan ensimismado y absorto a la realidad de afuera que sus propios gritos salidos de repente los escuchaba huecos, aun cuando gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

\- "Ven y acábame…"

Luego de irse corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos en un último intento por quitarse todo ese dolor, se detiene exhausto, respirando profundamente con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Y entonces un edificio en ruinas, ubicado a su derecha, le deja ver a su otro yo en ángulo perfecto por uno de los vidrios rotos para que pueda verse en todo su detalle y esplendor.

\- "Ya terminé contigo".

Ahí mismo, con el calor del atardecer y el frío de los vientos y la arena, pudo sentir por primera vez la fortaleza que olvidó mantener desde que pasó todo esto. Con sus azules reflejándose en infinito a través del espejo, tuvo miles de conversaciones consigo mismo en ese instante.

Apretó los puños, puso la mirada de depredador. Sus ojos se llenaron de gran determinación, formando una "V" perfecta que describe a un mártir convertido en guerrero.

\- "Todo lo que siempre quise… fue a ti".

* * *

500 palabras.

* * *

Inspirado en el tema **The Kill** de **30 Seconds to Mars.**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

No sé por qué pero la inspiración me llevó hasta acordarme de esa canción y relacionarla con el fic de esta manera. Espero que les haya gustado este primer drabble, ya que seguramente me dedicaré a escribir puros de ellos para este homenaje a Mirai Trunks.

Nos estamos viendo estos días para que estén al pendiente de nuevas publicaciones. Si desean participar en esto solamente busquen **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball** por facebook, denle 'seguir' o 'me gusta' y ahí encontrarán toda la información relacionada a todo esto para que participen.

Hasta el siguiente.


End file.
